Ant-Man Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * ** Chuck Barris ** Numerous unidentified ants * ** Owen (Personnel's supervisor) ** * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * ** * * * ** ** ** * * ** *** *** *** * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ******* **** ***** *** *** **** ** ** ** ** * Items: * and * Google * Yahoo Answers * * * * * and * ** * * * Hunger Games * Google Calendar * * Apple Watch * Star Trek Events: * | Synopsis1 = Ant-Man uses his powers and skills to break into Iron Man's apartment. Earlier that day Scott had a job interview as head of security solutions at Stark Industries, at which he recalls his criminal past, how he stole the Ant-Man's Suit and was allowed to keep it. He retells how he joined different superhero teams and even died at some point. The interview is interrupted by Tony to tell Scott he did not need to come to the interview as he had already chosen a group of finalists for the position. He also remarks that Scott never really stuck around anywhere. However, after Ant-Man begs him for a chance, Tony offers him to compete against the other finalists. On his way home Scott picks up Cassie from school and brings her home to her mother, who starts an argument with Scott as she is upset that her daughter might not get to have a regular, normal life because of him. Later that day Ant-Man competes against the other contestants - Prodigy, Victor Mancha and Beetle - to bail out at the last challenge, which is to crack the security system. This is what motivates Scott to break into Tonys apartement, where he has enough time to crack the system while Tony comes home with Beetle, who seduces him. As soon as Ant-Man has succeeded Tony comes out of his bedroom to congratulate him, as he has earned himself a position. Beetle then outs herself as a hired assassin but is stopped by Ant-Man and followed by Iron Man as she flees. When Scott goes to Peggys house to share the good news, she reveals that she and Cassie are moving to Miami to get a normal life. Scott decides to leave New York behind as well, as he would rather spend time with his daughter than enjoy his new job. | Solicit = • Scott Lang has never exactly been the world’s best super hero. Heck, most people don’t even think he’s been the best ANT-MAN -- and the last guy invented Ultron and joined the Masters of Evil, so that’s saying something. • But when the SUPERIOR IRON MAN calls with a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, Scott’s going to get a chance to turn it all around and be the hero he’s always dreamed of being. • Sure he’s been to prison! Sure he’s been through a messy divorce! Sure he’s been, um... dead. But this time is different! This time nothing is gonna stop the astonishing ANT-MAN! | Notes = | Trivia = * Scott Lang's new Ant-Man costume was designed by Chris Samnee.Chris Samnee on Tumblr * This issue came out the same day the first teaser trailer for the Ant-Man movie was released. * Scott mentioning Cassie to be 14 years old even though she's 15 was a nod to the confusion Marvel's sliding time-scale sometimes causes.Time to Spare - Tumblr | Recommended = | Links = }}